Stuck On You
by otomiya-tickles
Summary: Chuuya hates his life when he finds Dazai stuck in a fence, resulting in the hilarious situation of a grumpy little redhead having to pull this clumsy bastard free. Things get a bit funny though, just for one of them. [Soukoku, tickle fic]


**A/N:** Soukoku is a lovely ship so why do I suck at writing them ugh no one knows. Prompt was sent in on Tumblr like all of them haha.

 **Summary:** Chuuya hates his life when he finds Dazai stuck in a fence, resulting in the hilarious situation of a grumpy little redhead having to pull this clumsy bastard free. Things get a bit funny though, just for one of them.

* * *

It was just a calm and normal day. Like most of Chuuya's days started before getting involved with his crazy partner and love interest Dazai. Love interest, _what_.

He hated the guy, absolutely hated. With fire and passion. He was annoying, wasted his potential and good intellectual and strong skills on being stupid, on top of that he was probably the biggest dork in town.

Still, he couldn't help but care for him, which was why Chuuya suddenly found himself running with some serious dramatic speed: Dazai was calling for help.

"Dazai!" he shouted, following Dazai's voice that echoed through the abandoned streets of the dark village they were in. He only lost sight of him for a little and now this happened. _Great_. Working together with Dazai officially sucked, and oh yeah he was being worried to death now, no kidding.

"CHUUYAAAA-" Dazai's voice sounded as if he was in trouble. Of course that dork would always get in trouble. If anyone would hurt Dazai, Chuuya was sure to commit a murder and as he thought about all the horror scenarios and things that could happen to his partner, Chuuya finally got closer to the cries for help.

Seeing Dazai, all earlier thoughts got immediately shattered. Or well, _changed_ , into not killing anyone but Dazai himself for making him worried for nothing.

"Chuuya," Dazai said, suddenly a lot calmer than when he was calling for help just now.

"I'm stuck." Dazai held up both hands and waved like an idiot. That, Chuuya could see. Dazai was stuck in a fence, and Chuuya only rested his eyes on him shortly because a brownish puffball was the next thing to catch his attention, which was right behind Dazai, making some squeaky sounds that probably had to resemble a dog barking.

" _Woofwoof!_ " Dazai immediately flinched and kicked carefully with his foot at the little animal, whispering: "shoo shoo!"

"A dog? What is it this time?" Chuuya huffed in annoyance. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Dazai who hung through the fence with his upperbody on Chuuya's side, arms hanging helplessly and swinging a little as Dazai tried to scare away the tiny dog.

"I hate dogs Chuu-chan, you should know that right? _Ugh_!" Dazai squeaked when the dog jumped, hitting its tiny paws against his legs, and Chuuya rolled his eyes.

"It chased me. I climbed to the other side of this fence because I thought I found a lead," Dazai explained casually, and he pointed with his thumb at the abandoned place behind him.

"-then there turned out to be nothing but this beast, and it's _evil,_ and I guess in my hurry to escape its claws I thought instead of getting over the fence, getting _through_ the fence was an option? But I got pretty far. See?" Dazai waved his hands again but yelped when the 'beast' jumped against him again, scratching a little at his legs.

"You're hopeless!" Chuuya grunted, still half recovering from his major panic atack just now, and he stomped towards the fence and hammered so violently against it that it made a rattling sound and it scared the dog away. The puffball's squeaking sounds disappeared in the distance, and Dazai sighed in relief.

"So. A tiny dog chased you and you got yourself into this. Way to go." Chuuya rammed the fence again and Dazai flinched. He looked up at Chuuya with an innocent smile and nodded.

"Get me out please." He wiggled his butt and spread his arms. Chuuya couldn't help but repeat his eyeroll before he bent down and grabbed Dazai's arms.

"Not working eh?" Dazai asked when simply pulling his arms didn't work, and Chuuya got more and more frustrated with Dazai's casual attitude.

"If you don't shut your mouth I'm leaving you here to get eaten by that _rat_ ," Chuuya grunted, changing his tactics to wrapping his arms around Dazai's neck and pulling aggressively.

"Oooff. That hurts. It's a dog by the way, not a rat. I like rats. And you gotta be careful Chuu. Don't ruin my clothes," Dazai complained when Chuuya's pulling got wilder and rougher. He wasn't cooperating in the slightest bit, and Chuuya huffed and pulled, well aware that Dazai's clothes were tearing around his middle.

"You ruined your clothes yourself by being - a - fucking - idiot!" Chuuya panted, and he aggressively kicked the fence, but all it caused was another rattling noise.

"I'm afraid you'll have to try something else," Dazai said, officially being the most annoying little shit in the world, and Chuuya was losing his energy in trying to pull Dazai free, still by pulling him harhsly with his arms around his neck.

Dazai only seemed to care very little that Chuuya was half-strangling him, while Chuuya cared a lot that Dazai wasn't making efforts in freeing himself.

"You suck you know that? Next time - AAHh!" Chuuya arched his back when he suddenly felt fingers walk up his sides. He immediately looked down at Dazai whose head was still squeezed between his arms, and there was that awful cutie innocent smile again.

"Hi," Dazai said, and he tickled him again.

"GODnooho!" Chuuya banged Dazai's head and then the fence angrily before gripping Dazai's hair tightly, lunging forward in the most awkward stuck-hug ever.

Sure Dazai was stuck, but his arms weren't and his hands were now using all ten fingers to run up and down his sides and ribs, sometimes getting dangerously close to his underarms, and Chuuya was _laughing_.

"That's more like it Chuu-chan! All I did was get stuck and you wouldn't stop being angry, so smile. Laugh!" Dazai sang, not affected by Chuuya's violent ways of freeing himself from the by now kind of mutual hug.

Dazai squeezed up his sides and Chuuya jerked heavily, causing the fence to make more rattling noises, but nothing like his own shrieking voice that deafened his and probably Dazai's ears. It was again Chuuya himself who probably cared most.

"LEHehet go! I'm nehehever h-helping you agahahain!" Chuuya squirmed and bucked, hands bruising because of the multiple pounds against the fence and a blush spreading on his cheeks.

"But Chuu-chan, you gotta have some fun for once!" Dazai cackled, and he drilled his evil fingers in Chuuya's unprotected sides. Chuuya was a helpless laughing mess, his body curled around stuck-in-fence Dazai by force because of his own stupid fault for using this cuddly method of trying to pull him free. However, he never could've anticipated an attack like this. He had let his guard _down_.

"Fuck! Dahazai I'll - kill youohouou!" Chuuya cursed through his laughter. Pulling his arms back slightly in an attempt to lower them and fight off Dazai's hands was useless, because each tickle caused Chuuya's body to convulse automatically, only squeezing his arms tighter around Dazai's neck rather than pulling them back.

"Let's die a beautiful death together Chuu-chan," Dazai said carelessly, and he teased by nearing his armpits again, only to suddenly shoot his hands to his back and scribble his fingers down his spine and back up again, eventually lingering between his shoulder blades where he was extra sensitive.

"AHAha you're h-horribleehhee!" Chuuya laughed, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his teeth. He arched his back each time Dazai tickled up and down his back again, making it as if he was riding against Dazai's front like a madman. _God_ he was so embarrassed.

"Ugh- if you strangle me like this because I tickle you, does that count as a suicide? Kill me Chuuyaaaa," Dazai whined when returning his hands to Chuuya's vulnerable sides caused Chuuya to tighten his strangle-hold on Dazai's neck again.

"GO TO H-HELL!" Chuuya squeaked, totally out of control. He was burying his face in one of his own arms that still lay tightly around Dazai's neck, his body spasming weakly at each of Dazai's tickling moves.

"Oh but not without you darling!" Dazai said. One of the trapped man's arms remained around his tiny partner, trapping him completely, and now that Chuuya was really losing his energy, Dazai made the armpit-tickle move. _Fuck_.

"OOHH!" Chuuya was surprised by his own shrieky cackle, and he probably would've broken Dazai's neck if he hadn't pulled his arms back by force as his body finally allowed him to move because _damn_ that was ticklish.

His legs and arms got activated and finally he was flailing around violently again, rather than collapsing weakly against his attacker himself, but kicking his legs and hitting Dazai's head hard didn't do the thing. Dazai was still holding him tightly, and now that he was screaming with laughter and losing the last remains of his dignity, Chuuya did all that could come to mind:

He forcefully grabbed Dazai's face roughly, trembling hands pressing his cheeks tightly because yep shit - his armpits were still being tickled and he couldn't control his body properly - and this caused Dazai's lips to pout a little and there he went.

Chuuya kissed him. Hard, on the lips, a real fucking kiss, and he felt both of their lips bruise a little because of the pressure but hey? Dazai's grip on him loosened, and Chuuya backed away with a loud wheeze and fell hard on his butt. Free, _finally_.

But.. shit. Chuuya blushed heavily and brought up his arm, covering his lips. Dazai's expression was indescribable. The stuck young man blinked his eyes, lips still pouted, and his breath hitched. Chuuya wanted to avoid his eyes, but he couldn't. His head was frozen in place, and they kept staring at each other until Dazai's baffled expression turned into a smug smirk.

"Ohoho?" he said. Fuck him. FUCK HIM. Chuuya got up on trembling legs, walked backwards and aimed a trembling finger at Dazai, pointing aggressively.

"You. Rot. There. _Forever_ , hear me? Just stay there and never see me again!" That said, he ran off, completely embarrassed. Humiliated. Especially when he heard Dazai call out after him, as calm and teasy as ever:

"Sure. But just you wait until I get out of here~! "

* * *

Good for nothing-bonus: Me in chat with Mia:

 _I called my fic 'stuck on you' and I am secretly very proud because dazai is stuck idk and in the song_ ** _stuck_** _they sing stuck on you and "I hate you but I love you" and it MATCHES chuuya pov I 'm writing ok huehuehheue bye._


End file.
